That One Night
by ukrexican17
Summary: She came crying to him in a time of need. Shikamaru had to listen or he would never hear the end of it. It was far too troublesome and he would rather sleep, but he had to help her. As a familiar tension forms between them, someone had to act on it. So why not him? He's always liked her. He will have her attention, even if it's just for one night. One-shot.


Shikamaru was lying in bed pondering on different methods of the shogi game he played earlier with his father. It was near midnight and it was surprising he was still awake. His father always ended up using the same tactic towards the end of the game, resolving in a win for Shikamaru. He suggested once to tell his father of another method but decided against it knowing he would then have to make up another hundred moves to beat it.

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts and he frowned. Was his father and mother still up, or could it be someone else from the Nara compound?

"Come in." He muttered and the door opened to reveal his blonde teammate. She was wearing her casual attire of the orange t-shirt and tan pants. Her hair remained in it's high ponytail and she wore no make-up. He frowned as she walked in. It was midnight, why could she be here? His mind began to calculate at least thirty reasons to why she would visit him. He came to the conclusion it had to be to talk about a family issue.

"Shikamaru." She called his name. Her voice was soft and timid. It was very unnatural for her.

"Ino, it's late." He responded while yawning lazily into the back of his hand. "What do you want at this hour?"

"I thought we could talk." She mumbled while staring at the foot of his bed.

"At midnight?" He mentally frowned at the harshness in his tone, but damn it. He was tired.

"I couldn't sleep." Her expression was solemn and he knew he could not push her away this time. Since their late sensei's death a month ago, he spent most of his time on his own studying tactics and his clan jutsus. He had been neglecting his teammates and each time they tried to make time for him, he came up with some excuse as to why he couldn't. Seeing Ino in his bedroom looking so tired and weak made him change his mind fast.

"Troublesome," He sighed then looked back at her. "Fine."

Her face lit up momentarily with acute happiness as she walked forward into his room to sit on the edge of his bed. The act almost made the edge of his mouth lift.

"Make it quick." He mumbled while trying to repress another yawn.

She sat on the edge, barely having room on the bed. She looked at him patiently, just waiting. He peered at her with one open eye and noticed the glare he was receiving. He could think of ten reasons why he shouldn't move over until he heard the sound of her clearing her throat. With a groan, he rolled over on the bed, saving himself the torture of listening to a lecture from the blonde. With a satisfactory nod, she moved into the new space and sat against the headboard with a pillow behind her back. He closed his eyes feeling sleep beginning to welcome him.

"How have you been, Shika?" Her question disrupting his sleep and he sighed.

"Fine, Ino." He muttered back. A moment paused between the two and a deep inhale could be heard next to him.

"You're not even going to ask how I'm-"

"How are you, Ino?" He asked cutting her off on her small lecture. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning her head with a 'hmph.' She slowly looked down at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap.

Ten seconds passed by and he opened an eye to look at her. She kept staring at her hands, no response coming from her mouth. He opened both eyes when he took in the saddened expression that molded itself on his teammate's face. Her eyes were duller and her full lips were frowning ever so slightly.

"Ino?" He muttered unsure of what to say in this situation.

"I miss him," she finally spoke, keeping her gaze on her hands.

He swallowed knowing she was speaking of their sensei. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't ever spoken to Choji or Ino on how they handled his passing. The thought of his death made his throat dry. He needed a smoke.

"Oi, Ino. Hand me my cigarettes and lighter in the drawer next to you."

She glared daggers at him for avoiding the subject.

"No! You will not smoke while I'm in here!" He scowled and he rolled his eyes before turning to his side while muttering 'troublesome.' Great, he can't even smoke in his own room.

"Don't 'troublesome' me!" She shouted while using air quotations around the word. "Seriously, Shika." She lowered her voice and he could sense the saddness taking over her once more. "Don't you miss him?"

He gave an exasperate sigh as he sat up to look eye level with his teammate.

"Yes, Ino, I do." He anwsered with annoyance lacing his voice. It quickly diminished as he stared at her longer. He could see the hurt on her face and he didn't want that to be because of him. "Of course I do," he repeated. "We avenged his death. It's time for us to move on."

She nodded slowly then looked away from him.

"Shika-kun?" She called to him and he frowned. She only used that name when she wanted something or wanted him to listen to her venting.

"What Ino?" He laid back down, crossing his arms behind his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes, hoping to Kami it wouldn't be something that involved him doing work.

"I'm ready to talk." She admitted and he tensed in his spot. He remembered telling her she would talk when they left Suna five months ago. He knew she would, because he _knew_ her. But was he ready to listen? Would he really put himself through the torture of hearing another rant about a boy problem? A part of him, a small part, was ready and curious to find out more, but the bigger part knew it would be a troublesome discussiont that would involve his output.

"You choose to do this at midnight?"

Her glare almost caused him to smirk at her.

"Are you going to listen or not?" She snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked rhetorically, already knowing the anwser. The blonde kunoichi gave a nod of approval before biting her cheek nervously.

"Where do I begin?" She asked and he could tell how nervous she was. It was true that she rarely involved Shikamaru in her business. If it had anything to do with boys, she most likely kept him out of it ever since Sasuke. Choji was the one who informed him about most of it, and sometimes she slipped up when speaking to their teammate in front of him. He was happy she didn't include him because knowing about her personal life with other men made him anxious. He didn't like the thought of her being with someone that could possibly harm her or heart her like when Sasuke left.

"Maybe the beginning?" He sighed and she snapped her fingers at him.

"Oh right!" She exclaimed before taking a deep breath. "So it started when I entered his office."

_Aw, man. She really is starting from the beginning. _Shikamaru took a mental note to never suggest that again.

And so he listened on and on about her rantings from her first crush on the man to her hardcore feelings towards the end. He listened to his personality quirks and cons. He listened about their troubling situations like the sandstorms and staying at his house overnights. What he painfully listened to was the small details on her last night stay in Suna. Where he took her virginity in an effortless manner, before she confessed her love to him and he denied her causing a fight that left them in bad terms. She was still venting about the fight they had, restating her least favorite phrase for the fifth time in exactly five point thirty two minutes.

"He said, 'That's not love, Ino. That's sex'" She spat while making air quotes and trying an imitation of his voice. Her eyes were glossy with threatening tears and Shikamaru growled at this display, just wanting to go to sleep.

"Ino has it ever occured to you that those are the words used by most men who have had sex before. You _were_ a virgin. You two have different views on the matter." He replied dryly and instantly regretted it when he noticed her expression. She looked saddened and in disbelief. He was harsh on her but damn it. She needed to understand the truth. It was now two o'clock in the morning. He had to be up at seven.

"You really think that?" She whispered. He sat up to look eye to eye with his teammate. He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. It was late, he isn't thinking straight. Why did he even comment and why did he choose to comment then.

"Yes Ino, I do. He had to have based on your description."

Ino nodded her head slowly while biting her lip. He knew what she was thinking. She was trying to think how many and who he had been with before her. He could see the regret then the anger and then the jealousy flashing through her cerulean eyes. Shikamaru laid back down once more, closing his eyes, hoping this was the end of the conversation.

"Have you had sex, Shikamaru?" She questioned and he widened his eyes. He looked up at her to notice her watching him, waiting patiently for his anwser.

"What?" He choked.

"Have you had sex, Shika?" She repeated, her blue eyes boring into his. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he looked away.

"Why does it matter?" _Troublesome. I can talk about this with Choji, but not with her._

"I told you!" She shouted while crossing her arms over her chest. "You can tell me, I'm not going to judge you. I'll keep it a secret if ya want."

Shikamaru turned slowly to face her, his bored expression morphing into one of complete disbelief. Ino Yamanaka not judging? That was nearly impossible. She was a gossip queen. She had to know the latest gossip around the village, many of it spread by her. She kept no secrets, because anyone's secret it her treasure to share.

"Don't lie to yourself, Ino." He muttered before yawning into his hand.

"I'm not! I want to know, Shika! Why are you avoiding the question?" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. "Are you still a virgin?"

He frowned at her behavior and sighed.

"Troublesome woman. No, I'm not. I've had sex before." He finally admitted and instead of seeing a look of relief on her face, she shown one of complete anger.

"And you never bothered to tell me?" She slammed her hands on the bed.

"You are angry either way." He groaned while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course I would be! You didn't even tell me! But you probably told Choji? Keeping me out of the loop, ay?" She whined while crossing her arms once more. This caused a vein to pop on Shikamaru's head. _Hpyrocrite_.

"Have you told me everything, Ino?" He mockingly asked her and she bit her cheek.

"FIne." She murmured but she stared straight at him, leaning into the give him a menacing glare. Blue orbs locking with dull onyx eyes. "Let's be honest from now on with each other. Got it?" She hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"Ouch," he muttered at the nasty pinch she gave to his forearm for his response.

"Got it?" She repeated harshly and Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. I get it." She smiled but kept the close proximity between them. She was only mere inches away from him and he suddenly felt anxious and... nervous. Her full lips were tantalizing over her white teeth. Did it become warm in here, or was it just him?

"So," she stretched as she pulled away from him very quickly. Cool air brushed over his skin causing goosebumps. "What's going on with you and Temari?"

Shikamaru frowned having being caught in another plan of Ino's. She smirked deviously as she noticed she had him. He sighed before plopping back down on the bed.

"S'Don't know as of now." He muttered, finally giving in to the blonde beside him.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? How can you not?" Her eyes widened with disbelief and he let out another mumble of his most often used word.

"We are not dating, but we are more than friends." He stated simply and Ino nodded to this.

"Did she take your virginity?" She asked and he sighed for the twentieth time.

"Yes, Ino." He admitted growing more tired of her persitant questions.

"Do you like her?" She questioned but it barely reached above a whisper. He looked up at her noticing the solem expression on her face. He kept staring trying to read that look in her eyes. Almost as if she didn't want to hear the anwser. He began to zone out before he noticed her glaring. "Well, do ya?"

"Yeah, Ino!" He shouted back after she did. He closed his eyes to calm himself then opened them back to reveal his bored expression. Ino was tense at his sudden outburst but she nodded slightly.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She crossed her arms and looked towards the floor.

"Troublesome," he rolled his eyes. "Ya still like the Kazekage?"

It came out of his mouth before he even noticed. Her shoulders tensed and she looked towards him slowly.

"Y-yeah." She mumbled. This shed a new light on Shikamaru. He took this time to really look at his teammate. He didn't notice the weight she seemed to have lost on her face or the dullness of her hair. He assumed she was like that because of Asuma's death but now he can see the true reasons behind it.

"Let it go, Ino." He muttered, feeling a need to comfort her. "There's others out there who are better for you."

"Like who?" She snapped, her eyes were filling with tears she refused to shed. Shikamaru tensed at her sudden outburst. Who is better for her? He knew the anwser.

_Shit_. He mouthed as he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"See, not even you can come up with the anwser!" She exclaimed before pulling up her knees to hug them into her chest. "Asuma said not to lose to Sakura, but she already has two people completely in love with her. If she chooses to notice them, then she will beat me. She's a better medical ninja than I am!"

Shikamaru stared as she ranted and he could see the hurt behind her words. She truly believed no one would ever return feelings for her. Sasuke didn't and now the Kazekage didn't himself.

"Ninjustsu does not just rely on medical jutsus, Ino. You know that." He sighed and stared up at the ceiling above them. "This isn't like you to put down yourself like this."

"You think I don't know that?" She screamed and the first tear spilled down her cheek. He stared at her, not giving away a single emotion as she fiercely wiped at the first tear. "Ever since then, I haven't been okay. Then Asuma died! Then I lose my best friend because he decided to shut me out!" She stopped as soon as the last statement was out and she looked at him with widened eyes. The tears still flowed freely, but it was silent crying.

He propped himself up to stare at her. Is that really how she felt? He knew they would notice his missing presence but he never thought it bothered her that much.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" He muttered, trying his best to comfort the blonde. She gave him a shaky smile before laughing as she wiped another tear.

"Kami, I'm a mess. Pretty girls shouldn't cry." She laughed and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile.

"No they shouldn't." He chuckled oblivious of his compliment until he noticed the smile that formed on her mouth. Did he just say?

"Shika, did you just agree with me?" She questioned with disbelief and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he admitted with a release of air. "I guess I did."

"Shikamaru?" She looked towards him, the tears completely dried on her face. "What do you think of me?"

His eyes widened at her question. He knew he couldn't give some bullshit anwser. She wouldn't accept it. He couldn't give a small anwser because she would want him to elaborate. _What a drag_.

"You're stubborn, overbearing, loud, vain, and emotional." He muttered and looked over to see anger flash through her face. She opened her mouth to speak and he smirked. "But you are hard-working, caring, strong, confident, and-" He closed his eyes afraid for his next comment. "You're pretty."

He heard an intake of breath but no lecture came out afterwards. He dared a peek of one eye and opened both when he noticed something strange. She was blushing, full out blushing. Choji said she only blushed like that when Sai called her gorgeous or something along the lines of it. He had to admit it, Ino knew she was pretty. Hell, she knew she was probably the prettiest girl in the village, but when someone she didn't expect to compliment her does, she loses her calm.

"Wow, Shika," she finally breathed and looked down at him. "You really think I'm pretty?"

He sighed and fell back down on the bed. She giggled at his reaction.

"Of course, that's the only thing you catch." He muttered and her laughing stopped. He felt cool breath on his nose and he opened his eyes slightly. He caught the glimpse of blue eyes and he blinked to see if this was reality. She was leaning over him. Staring at him with a smile that befits a sultress.

"You're not bad-looking yourself, Shika." She complimented him and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "For a lazy genius that is."

_Typical. She's upset about one guy, but immediately notices the next when he compliments her._

Before he could open his mouth to say something, he felt full, soft lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened as she noticed his teammate's closed eyes just centimeters from his. Her mouth was conformed against his and before he could react, she pulled away quickly. Fear was plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered looked down at the bed. "I don't know what came over me."

Shikamaru sat up to look at her. She kept her eyes down and he could see the blush of embarassment on her cheeks. She looked up at him and he kept observing her. His eyes looked down at her lips that were just on his moments ago.

"I-I should go now," She suggested as she began to get up from the bed. His hand caught her wrist. She turned back to look at him. Before she could ask why, his mouth covered hers in a kiss that surprised the both of them.

He wasn't sure why he was kissing her. No, he knew why. Her lips were so full and soft and this was the prettiest girl he has ever laid his eyes on. His body has always reacted to hers when she began to gain a figure as they grew older. Ino's kiss broke the last ounce of self-control in him. He kissed her because he wanted to. As she relaxed into his kiss, he knew she wanted it too. She tilted her head to the right to allow him to deepen the kiss. A small moan of approval flew from her throat and Shikamaru smirked against her lips. His tongue ran across her lips begging for entrance. She anwsered him with parting her lips slightly and meeting his tongue with hers.

For a woman who was overbearing and controling, she had a very submissive demeanor in this situation. Maybe she needed someone to control her and for this night he would do it.

Wait what was he thinking? This was his teammate, his childhood friend. This was the last woman he should be kissing. Finally thinking logically, he pulled away from the kiss with eyes closed tightly.

_Shit_. He mouthed. He was afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid he would see an angered Ino. He was ready for the slap across his face for his actions. When nothing happened, he opened an eye slowly to be surprised by the image of Ino with her eyes still closed and her mouth still in a slight pucker.

"Why did you stop?" She whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

_Kami._ He cursed closing his eyes once more. This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening.

"Ino." He mumbled trying to find the words to voice his thoughts. What about Temari?

"Shika," she muttered back, before pressing her lips against his. He instantly closed his eyes to relish in the soft feel of her full lips. He began to kiss her back feverishly.

_Wait no._ He pulled away while drawing in a deep breath. She did as well and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered not wanting to break the silence between them. He felt like he was taking advantage of her but she seemed to think the opposite.

"I know." She responded but her eyelids dropped low as she stared at his lips. Her gaze hardening with desire. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and he found himself staring at her slightly swollen lips.

Going against his wants and going for hers, he brought his lips to hers. Instantly bringing his hand behind her neck to pull her closer. She giggled slightly and he only growled as he captured some of her bangs in his mouth. He pulled back spitting lightly and she glowered at him.

"Don't spit on my hair! You should be lucky to have kissed such lucious hair like mine." She smirked and he pulled a hair out of his mouth while narrowing his eyes at her.

"I should be lucky to have kissed you at all." He muttered and she brought a hand to her ear.

"What was that? My hair is beautiful?" She playfully asked before letting out a loud laugh and he clenched his teeth at her behavior.

He grabbed her hand with his right and looped his left around her waist. He tossed her over until she was straddling him and her laughter ceased as she stared eye to eye with him. He knew she could sense his desire for her underneath his pants but he didn't care.

"Taking control, Shika?" She teased and he smirked.

"It's hard with someone as controlling as you." He threw at her and she furrowed her brow in anger. She opened her mouth to shout something but he brought his lips to stop her. She stiffled a moan as she sank into the kiss. His hands fell down to grasp her hips as she kept her arms supporting her on the bed. She relaxed against him, pressing all her weight on to him. Her breasts squeezed against his chest and he felt a wave of goosebumps.

Ino parted her mouth and before he could take advantage of it, she took his bottom lip in her teeth and bit it softly. He groaned slightly at the pleasure and slight pain of it. She let out a small chuckle but stopped when his tongue plunged into her mouth. Hers met his with the same fierceness. Both of them were fighting for dominance, neither willing to loose.

As the small battle continued, she captured his hands in hers and kept them on his sides so he was unable to move them. A smile molded her lips as she stopped there kissing so she could nibble against his chin, following the trail of his jawline. He gasped slightly, a little angered that she won the dominance between them. Her teeth captured his earlobe in a playful tug and he bucked his hips slightly at the sensation.

Trying to find dominance, he took advantage of her exposed neck to sink his teeth. She gasped at his attack and closed her eyes to the pleasure. Feeling her weakening against him, he smirked as he took this time to free his hands and bringing them to her hips. She gasped angrily at his move but before she could bring her hands up, he gripped her hips harshly while grinding her against him. She froze releasing a panting moan. Shikamaru froze as well at the sensation it brought to his groin. Ino was no longer fighting, she was waiting. She brought her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss before he did another grinding assault. The two groaned in unison, their breaths in pants. Not waiting for him to do it, she grinded her own hips against him and he hissed while she moaned. He broke their kiss to begin sucking on the skin of her neck. She moaned loudly while grinded her hips against his member. He sunk his teeth into her causing her to cry out. She was panting trying to find a release, but she couldn't. This wasn't enough for her. Shikamaru himself just wanted to flip her over and discard her of her clothes but something was calling to him from the distance.

_She's your teammate, idiot. What are you doing? _His consciousness groaned and Shikamaru knew he was doing everything that was wrong.

_But I've wanted this for so long. _He fought back, trying to find a reason for this fight.

_She's your friend, do you want to change that?_ It reasoned back.

_What if it's for the best?_ He replied, Ino's moan echoing across the room. His hands were going up her back. His nails lightly scratching the soft skin.

What about Temari?

_Temari._ His eyes widened to see Ino's mouth slightly open, her hair sticking to her face, flowing around her. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal and her eyes were dark with lust. She was the definition of sex. The most alluring woman he has ever laid his eyes on. But she wasn't his woman. She was his best friend, his teammate. What about Temari? She spoken to him about taking their relationship public so everyone would know. So they would be off the market. He told her he would think about it. Now look what he was doing. Trying to enjoy the last of his single life?

"Ino." He spoke between her kiss and she smiled.

"Shut up, baka." She teased as she tried to press her lips against his once more.

"Ino." He groaned pulling back from her kiss.

"Later." She whispered pressing her lips to his chin, grinding her hips against him.

"Stop." It came out quickly, causing a pregnant silence between them. His hands were holding her hips still and she pulled back, hurt spreading in her eyes. She leaned her forehead against his.

"What's wrong, Shika-kun?" She spoke, her voice breathless from their actions.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He simply stated, trying to catch his breath. "This isn't right."

He opened his eyes and she had hers closed. Her mouth was quivering, her body was shaking.

"Ino?" He whispered and she opened her eyes revealing tears that were threatening to spill. She bit her lip to fight the sobs threatening to come up in her throat. "Ino?" He repeated, his voice even come out quivering like hers. What was wrong with his teammate?

"You..." She whispered choking on a sob that came out in her throat. "You don't even want me either."

Shikamaru widened his eyes in complete disbelief. The tears falling down her cheeks in a slow stream.

"No." He whispered shaking his head slightly. "No, Ino, no."

He pulled the crying girl into his arms and she collapsed against him. Crying into his chest as he brought his hand to her hair.

_Troublesome. I tell her no, and now she doesn't think I want her._ He rolled his eyes. His want for her was obvious. She was sitting on top of it.

"You don't, Shika." She spoke between her sobs. "Not you, not Sasuke, not even Gaara."

"Ino, stop." He pleaded, pulling her head back so she could look up at him. "This is not the girl I know. Everyone wants you. Hell, I want you, Ino. But it's not right."

She nodded while wiping her eyes.

"Because of Temari?" She asked softly, her sobs subsiding.

"Yes, Ino. It's not fair to her." He anwsered, his voice was soft to not hurt the girl's feelings anymore. "Don't cry."

"I know. Pretty girls don't cry." She laughed softly at this and he chuckled.

"That's right." He smiled then sighed. "It's troublesome when they do."

She laughed, an actual laugh that rang lightly in the room.

"Troublesome. That explains my life right now."

"Join the club. We got jackets." He smirked nodding towards his chunin vest hanging across the room. She looked over and let out a loud laugh that make her eyes crinkle with a genuine smile.

"You sure know how to cheer someone up." She wiped the last of her tears. "For a lazy genius, that is."

"It's too much work. Don't make me do it, again." He sighed, laying down completely on the bed, stretching his arms to cross behind his head.

Ino smiled at his comment and got up from the bed. She fixed her shirt then focused on her ponytail. Shikamaru looked towards the clock noticing the time. Three o'clock.

"It's late." He called grabbing her attention. She looked towards the clock and nodded.

"So it is." She repeated staring at his pillow.

"Your parents know you're out?" He asked her and looked over to see her shake her head.

"No, mother was asleep. Father is at the Interogation center until 8."

"Good." He nodded with a smirk on his lips. "I don't want your father after me. That would be too-"

"Troublesome, I know." She smiled with a small chuckle. She turned to head for the door, but stopped when her hand reached the door knob. "Shikamaru?" She called looking over her shoulder with a small pout on her lips and big, blue, puppy dog eyes.

He sighed already knowing the question. He moved over on the bed and tapped the new spot. "I'm getting up at seven anyways. You'll get back before your dad returns and my parents wake up."

She smiled while quickly skipping towards the bed. She cuddled into his chest and he placed an arm around her shoulder. The gesture was nothing but pure friendship, the both knew it. Shikamaru closed his eyes, feeling sleep welcoming him finally.

"Shikamaru?" She called softly.

"Hm?" He grunted back.

"Thank you." She whispered, cuddling closer to him. "For everything."

He sighed, resting his head on top of her hair. The blonde hairs tickling his nose like so many times before.

"Tch. Troubesome woman." He muttered after he noticed her breaths evened out. He groaned at the situation he was in. He cared for Temari deeply, but maybe he cared for Ino more than as a teammate and friend.

"Troubesome, indeed."

* * *

**There's the one-shot. I hope you guys liked it and for those who are not sure of the situations that were discussed between the two. This goes with the two books. 50 Shades of Sand and 50 Reasons Why.**

**For those who have followed the books. Here is the announcement for Book 2: 50 Shades of Blonde !**

**I will post it this Thursday. I repeat, this Thursday! 11:30 p.m. eastern central time, United States!**

**There you go, guys. :) Again, please leave any reviews or comments about what you thought of this one shot, because I'm curious to know what you guys thought of the interaction between them. Was Shikamaru O.C? or Ino? Please let me know.**

**Until Thursday, loves! ;)**


End file.
